1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine including a generator or motor, whose stator comprised of a core and coils mounted to the core is opposed to permanent magnets mounted at a moving portion of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine including a generator or motor is conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.9-182371. The generator or motor is comprised of permanent magnets mounted at a moving portion of the internal combustion engine, and coils mounted so that they are opposed to the permanent magnets. Thus, the generator or motor can function as the generator by supplying electric current to the coils to assist the power output from the internal combustion engine, and the generator or motor can function as the motor to generate an electric power by rotating a crankshaft by an output or an external force from the internal combustion engine.
The internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-182371 has no means for cooling the stator. Therefore, when the generator or motor functions, the coils generate heat to raise the temperature of the stator, which may affect the function and durability of the generator or motor, and thus it is necessary to cool the stator by any means.